The Odyssey Journey
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: This is the last of my stories that I did for that school project. The Odyssey starting Dick Grayson as Odysseus. Nightwing x Starfire and plenty of other characters and a few you'll recognize from Teen Titans show.
1. Chapter 1

**The Odyssey**

Chapter 1: At Home

It had been ten years since the Great War ended. Some of the heroes from that war had come back home, or died due to extremely bad weather, but there was one hero that no one knew what happened his name was Richard but everyone called him Dick. He had a wife named Starfire and they had a son named Garfield, who a newborn when his father left but is now twenty.

Ever since he had delayed coming home there had been a lot of people trying to get Starfire to become their wife. There were several suitors and the most persistent was one of Dick's enemies whose code name was Red X and his real name was unknown. The suitors were fawning and flirting with Starfire but she didn't return any of their affections. They also dishonored their home. They would throw food on the wall, make mess in the halls and be cruel to the servants. They also were now threatening Garfield's life because rightfully he was suppose to be the next heir and they wanted to be it so you can guess where this is going.

She had told them that as soon as she finished making a garment for her father-in-law. She would weave it during the day but at night she would unweave what she had just done. They caught onto it soon enough and they insisted she finish and chose. So she had nearly finished it and the days were closing in until the day she had to pick one.

Starfire didn't want to choose any of them due to their bad character and their personalities in general. Not to mention there was still no word about her husband and what had become of him. She resisted mainly because she hoped that he would return to her and they could be a family once again.


	2. Chapter 2 Island Adventures Part I

**The Odyssey**

Chapter 2: Island Adventures Part I

This is the beginning of the journey that started after the ten year long Great War. It had only been a few months when they got detoured. They landed on the island of the lotus eaters. They had docked the ship. The island was covered with forest and trees.

"Hey, have a few of you guys head out and explore the island go and explore the island and see who is there," Dick called from the mask. A group of five men went out and explored the island and were gone for a long time, while the rest of them replenished supplies. They had landed at dawn and it was nearly noon and still not one of the men had returned.

"They've been gone for too long," one of the men said.

"Agreed," Dick replied. He pointed to three men as he said, "You, you, and you. Come with me. We're going to see what's taking them so long." They exited the boat and headed out onto the island. They traveled in the junglish forest. They had only walked about a mile before they found the men they had sent out. "Men what is taking you so long? Why did you not return?"

"Because we don't want to return," one of the men said.

"Yeah, why don't we stay here?" another one of the men said. "It's a nice place."

"Sure it is," Dick admitted. "But what about home? What about our families?"

"I'm not worried," the first man said.

"Yeah," the rest of them said. One of the men plucked a flower from a nearby tree.

"Here," the second man said. "Eat this. You'll like it." Dick saw the flower and realized that it was the source of this. He knocked it out of their hands. "Let's get out of here. NOW." They dragged the men that had eaten the flower back to the ship and then took off. They had left the island and were miles away from it.

"What happened?" second man said. "Where…"

"You had eaten one of the flowers on the trees didn't you?" Dick asked.

"Yeah," the first man said. "The natives recommended them and we ate them and…"

"You didn't want to leave," Dick finished.

"Yeah," they said.

"Well, that explains the undesirable erg to stay," one of the crew members said.

"Note to self when arriving at a strange island don't eat strange food," Dick said to himself. They sailed away from the island and were sailing into the sun.


	3. Chapter 3 Island Adventures Part II

**The Odyssey**

Chapter 3: Island Adventures Part II

They sailed so more and had some more had weather and storms. They then reached another island and it had a rocky steep hill. It was green and was full of grass and sheep. They docked on shore and Dick and twelve of his best men went on shore to see its inhabitance.

They walked up the large hill and at the top was a cave and beside it was a huge boulder, about the size of an elephant. They went inside and saw some cheese and milk. It was a large cave and the cheese looked tasty to eat. The milk was fresh and preserved so it should still be good.

"Why don't we just steal some of the cheese and leave?" one of men suggested.

"No," Dick said. "That would be rude plus the ship crew won't be done with the repairs for a while so it won't kill us to stay a little while." Boy was he wrong. They stayed and snacked on some of cheese and waited for the master to return.

At evening they heard goats bahhing and ran farther back into the cave as to have the darkness hide them. Some goats came in first and then came the master a huge, one-eyed Cyclops. It was as tall as an elephant and it was hunched over a little. He lit a fire and then rolled the boulder across the entrance to secure it. He was about to milk his goats when he noticed that some of the cheese was gone. He became alarmed.

"Who's there!?" the Cyclops roared. "I warning you if you don't come out I'll…"

"Peace," Dick said calmly. "We mean no harm. We only ask that we have a little food to eat. We have come from a great war and a storm blew us here. We only ask for some hospitality in the name of the gods and then we'll be on our way."

"The gods, ha!" the Cyclops laughed. "I care nothing of the gods and as for you guys, well; I'll show you just how much I like them." He picked up two men and devoured them. After his supper the Cyclops went to sleep.

"Quickly, let's kill this monster before he eats us," one of the men suggested.

"No," Dick said quietly.

"No!?" another man whispered.

"While I'd love to avenge our colleagues, we can't move that boulder," Dick told them. "And there's no point in killing him if we can't get out of the cave."

"Good point," they agreed. They took turns taking short naps and trading turns with whoever was on guard duty. They did this till the Cyclops awoke and ate two more of Dick's men and removed the boulder to let his sheep out. Then before they could even get to the entrance the Cyclops rolled the boulder back over the entrance leaving them trapped again.

"This sinks!" one of the men said. "We're suck in a cave, we can't leave without getting squashed, we're hungry and we'll soon end up in a Cyclops's stomach."

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" another man said. After some silence a light bulb went off in Dick's head.

"I have a plan," Dick told them.

The Cyclops returned in the evening with his flock. He removed the boulder and then closed it behind him. He ate two more of the men and milked his goats. Dick then stepped out of the shadow of the cave and with him he held a skin of wine. He had brought wine with him for the people that they would likely meet on the island. He had figured that it would be a good present.

"Hello, Cyclops," Dick said.

"What do you want?!" the Cyclops asked angrily.

"I only want you to taste this," Dick replied as he unscrewed the cap off the skin of wine. "I, personally, didn't enjoy it, so I was wondering if you would like to have it."

"Give me that!" the Cyclops exclaimed as he snatched the skin out of Dick's hand. He drank the whole thing of wine and became quiet dizzy and dazed and also drunk. "What's your name?"

"My name is Nobody," Dick told the one-eyed creature.

"Well, Nobody, I'll be sure to eat you last," the Cyclops replied. He then went to sleep. While he was sleeping Dick and his remaining men put the rest of the plan into action.

Dick and his remaining men with his knife cut the trunk of the tree, which the Cyclops used as a walking stick, into sharp point and they then lifted the tree's sharp point into the fire that was still burning bright. They then rammed the fire tipped point into the Cyclops's eye. The monster roared so loudly it woke up the surrounding Cyclopes. They then run to the cave to find out what had happened.

"Friend, what has happened?!" one of the Cyclopes yelled.

"It's Nobody!" the Cyclops inside the cave yelled. "Nobody has poked my eye out!" The Cyclopes outside turned to each other.

"Well, if nobody is hurting him…" one of the Cyclopes began.

"Then nothing's wrong," another one finished.

"He probably had a nightmare," said another. "Let's go back to sleep." They left and went back to the wondrous world of dreams.

Dick then knitted big rams together and fasten one of his remaining men to each one and each one was in the middle of herd. He, himself, clung to the biggest one of the herd.

The next morning the Cyclops brought the herd out of cave and felt the backs of each one to make sure that none of the men were on the rams. He let all of them out because of this. Once out Dick unbound his friends stole a few sheep and got the heck out there. They sailed off the shore and began to sail back into the wide sea.


	4. Chapter 4 Island Adventures Part III

**The Odyssey**

Chapter 4: Island Adventures Part III

The next island they landed on was the island of Aeolus. Aeolus was the king of the winds and very friendly, well usually. They landed on the island and went up to the palace and saw that it was very open and very breezy. There was no door and several windows, that were more like doors in the walls than windows, and it was painted white. There were several marble white columns and the floor was marble as well. The doors were opened wide as soon as Dick knocked on the door.

"Welcome!" Aeolus exclaimed. He then gave Dick a big bear hug. "Come, you must be hungry. Let's eat then talk." He guided them through the palace and they reached the dinning room in a short amount of time. It was white like the rest of the palace but it had a large narrow, marble white dinning table with white cushioned seats. The men sat down at the table with Aeolus at the head and Dick on his right.

Aeolus clapped his hands and said, "How about some food and drink for our guests?" In a few seconds some food and drink in glass were carried by some wind spirits and were placed onto the table gently at each spot a person sat. "Thank you, wind spirits," Aeolus exclaimed calmly. Some of spirits giggled and then left. They ate and drank and the men Dick had brought with him told jokes and tales while Dick talked to Aeolus.

"So you're trying to get back home to Itera?" Aeolus asked.

"Yes," Dick replied. "I need to get home and make sure my wife and son are alright. I've been away for over ten years due to the war and getting home has proved a challenge."

"You know what I've got just the thing to help you get home," Aeolus said as he snapped his fingers. "Come with me." Dick obeyed and they walked into another room quiet a distance from the dinning room. He opened the wooden golden trimmed door to reveal a small broom closet filled with small sacked bags tied with a rope to close it. Aeolus picked up a bag and gave it to Dick.

"Thanks," Dick said. He was trying to sound polite but was falling miserably. "What's inside?" He started to loosen the rope around it but soon felt a hand gripping his so hard he dropped the bag.

"No!" Aeolus exclaimed. "No. Not in here." He picked up the bag and gave it back to him. "Inside that bag are the spirits of the four winds. When you are running out of wind in your sails or if your men are tried of rowing you open this up and it'll gets your ship goin'."

"Wow!" Dick exclaimed. "Thank you." And this time he meant it.

"You're welcome," Aeolus replied. "Now let's go back to your pals at the dinning room. You're gonna need to get going if you want to get the tide."

"Right," Dick said. "Sounds good." They went back to the dinning room, replenished their food and water, and were out on their way soon. Dick was very tired from the previous few days of light sleep so he went to his cabin and took a nap. He placed the sack of winds in one of the drawers and was well on his way to snoozeville.

Now some of the men who were with Dick where wondering what was in the sack he brought onboard. They debated many possibilities and suggestions. One man thought it was food. Another thought it was a sea or navigation tool. But the one that most of the men thought of was that there was gold, precious jewels, and silver. They thought; _Wait, if it's precious jewels and metals why didn't he split it with them. We deserve a share after all the work we've done._

So they decided to steal the stuff and split it amongst themselves. They snuck into Dick's cabin and stole the sack while the man slept. They brought it back to the others and they opened it. They opened it near the right side of the ship and were near the railing. They opened it while it was upside-down so that if there was physical stuff it would fall out. That backfired real quick.

The man who opened the sack went flying and started screaming at the top of his lungs. He flew wildly throughout the now golden sky. He went all around the ship in the air while still screaming and scared everybody to death. He was so loud that he woke up Dick. He went flying till finally he ran out of wind to fly with. Then he started to scream as he fell toward the ground.

Dick, luckily, was on deck by this time. He climbed up the mask quickly and got to midway point between the crow's nest and the bottom of the mask. He then waited until just the right moment and then launched himself in the direction of the falling man and caught him. He bent his knees just as he hit the decorated gold piece of Medusa behind the steering wheel. They landed on the ground in front of it and neither one of them were seriously hurt. They both stood up and Dick turned to face his crew with a frowning expression.

"Well, we obviously know who opened the bag," Dick started as he looked at the man he had rescued. "Now I want to know is why you guys thought it was a good idea to one, sneak into my cabin, and two, steal something from another member of the crew." They were nervous and scared they knew Dick was a great friend and ally but he wasn't someone you want to make angry.

"Well, you see, um," one began.

"Spit it out," Dick impatiently exclaimed.

"We…we thought that there was gold or jewels in the bag and that you were keeping it all for yourself," another began. "So…"

"So you decided to steal it, so you could have a share you thought you deserved," Dick finished. "Right?!"

"Pretty much," a different person said. Dick sighed.

"Why didn't you just ask what was in it?" Dick asked them. "Or at least know me well enough to know that I don't hog stuff especially spoils. Why couldn't you trust me and what you knew of me to figure out what was in that bag?"

"Sorry," they all said. "We were thinking. I guess greed took over." There was some silence as some of the men hung their head in shame.

"So what was in that bag?" the man who went flying asked.

"Those were the four spirits of winds of the world," Dick told them. "Aeolus gave it to me so we could get closer to home on a low winded day. Now we're gonna have to more back labor I guess." The men fleet worse they had cost some of their men less pain and now would get home later than expected. So they continued into the setting sun unsure of what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5 Island Adventures Part IV

**The Odyssey**

Chapter 5: Island Adventures Part IV

They sailed on and reached another island's sand shore. They docked and were getting ready to explore. Dick split the men into two groups the larger one would replenish the food and water supply and the small group, made of ten men, would explore the island for inhabitance. Dick was with the larger group and he put his few years younger brother, Jason, in charge of the smaller group.

They smaller group went up and saw a beautiful palace. It was painted with bright gold in several shades. On both sides of the pathway were four hyenas that were chained by the collar and were snapping at them. They walked up and knocked on the door. It opened all the way instantly to reveal a strawberry blonde woman with blue eyes that had bits of gold in them, pale white skin and blood red lips. She was wearing a harlequin pattern with red and black diamonds.

"Hi," she said in a high laugh filled voice. "Welcome to our humble abode!"

"Hello, Miss…" Jason began.

"Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel," she told him. "But call me Harley. Everyone does."

"Hello, Harley," Jason said. "We needed to restock and we were passing your island so…"

"So, you decided to stop by our little island," a female voice said. It was laced with toxin and temptation for any man. "Hello, men." She came into the doorway and she looked beautiful to the men. She had light tan skin, orangish blonde hair, blue eyes with glances of gold and light pink lips. She was wearing a short knee-high light green dress and green garden gloves to her arms.

"Hi…" all the men, excluding Jason, said dreamily.

"My name is Pamela Isley," the woman said. "Don't mind the hyenas they just haven't eaten in a while." She paused. "Come in, come in. Don't worry nothings going to happen to you." She motioned for them to come inside and they did. The place was filled with plants, jewels and a bunch of other things related to playing cards. All the men listened with sharp ears and wishful eyes.

Now Jason wasn't fooled by Pamela's beauty or anything else she said he ALWAYS trusted his instances and they were telling him to get the heck out of there. But he couldn't leave without a descent excess and if he left he would raise the two women's suspicion plus this was his team he couldn't just leave them. So he walked with them down the golden, green and red colored hallways.

They soon came into the dinning room. It was a large room with a long golden table filled with food on golden platters. It was all sort of food from meat to plants to desserts. They all sat down with Harley and Pamela at the two different ends of the table. Harley soon realized something and stood up out of her chair.

"Hey, Red should I get the special stuff for special guests?" Harley asked. Pamela thought about it for a moment or two before responding.

"Yes, Harley," Pamela replied. "Get the _special_ stuff." Harley squeaked and then raced out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Now, where are you boys going?" Pamela asked. "And who is your leader?" Jason's faced turned pale he knew this was a bad idea but the rest of the men didn't think so. Problem was how was he going to get them to not spill too much of the beans.

"Well, we're men trying to get home," one man said.

"Why did you leave home in the first place?" Pamela asked.

"Because we had to go to the Great War that was going on," Jason jumped in. Pamela turned to him and looked at the man and gave a small smile.

"Well, who are you?" Pamela asked. "Are you their leader?"

"No," Jason replied. "That would be my older brother. I'm just leading this group for now."

"Well, what's your brother's name?" Pamela asked. Jason got nervous if he told her that might ruin any rescue plan his brother could make up. If he didn't that would cause her to get suspicious.

"Well…" Jason began.

"I'm back!" Harley exclaimed. Jason sighed of relief and noticed that she had in her fists was a small bottle filled with a clear liquid and a spice bottle. "And I brought the special stuff!" Pamela hid her anger at Harley's impeccable timing but she was glad that there was still some of that stuff left.

"Thank you, Harley," Pamela said. Harley handed the things to Pamela and sat her seat across from her sister's. "Now this." She held up a spice bottle. "Is a special recipe that will make your food taste better than you ever imagined." She set the spice down and held up the bottle. "These are to be put in your drink. Once inside they will instantly dissolve and will create a better drink." She set it down and she and Harley began serve the food onto their plates and fill their golden goblets with grape juice. They thanked them for it.

"Now would you like some of the special stuff in your food and drink?" Pamela asked.

"Yes!" all the men exclaimed and Jason mouthed it. Pamela then took the spice bottle and sprinkled it onto everyone's food, except their own. While Pamela was doing that Harley was putting a couple drops from the bottle into their drinks, excluding their own.

"Now eat and drink up!" Pamela exclaimed. They lifted their goblets and raised them close to everyone else's. "To the gods!"

"To the gods!" everyone else shouted. They then drank up but Jason pretended to drink it. They lowered their glasses and began to eat their food. The team of men devoured their food, the girls slowly and politely ate their food, while Jason just poked his food. Finally, Pamela noticed this and looked at Jason.

"Why do you not eat your food, sir?" Pamela asked Jason. "Do you not like the look of it?"

"No, it's not that," Jason said. "I'm just not that hungry."

"Would you just take a bit?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah, Jason," one man said. "It would be incredibly rude."

"Come on, please," another man said. "It's good."

"Yeah," the rest of the men agreed. "It's the best I've ever eaten. Come on, Jason…"

"No," Jason said angrily. "I'm just not that hungry, ok." He then got up. "Thank you for your hospitality but I think I need to see how the rest of the crew is doing." He then left the dinning room and closed the door behind him and hide there so he find out what was going to happen.

"Sorry about that miss," one of the men said.

"Yeah, Jason aggravates easily," another man said.

"O, no worry it's his loss," Harley said.

"Now, how about a show?" Pamela asked.

"Yes," the men exclaimed. Jason cracked the door a little; he wanted to see this. He put his eye up to the crack and saw Pamela and Harley stand up and take out some sort of stick thing. Pamela's was a tree branch with a green vine around the branch. Harley's twig was painted black and red with white diamonds on it and a jester head on one of its ends. They then touched the heads of the men with them three times. Then the room was filled with the sound of oinking. They had changed the men into PIGS. The girls giggled and laughed cruelly.

"Now they will the pigs that they are," Pamela told Harley.

"Not for much longer though, right Red?" Harley asked.

"No, Harley, not for much longer," Pamela said.

"Well, I know what we're having for dinner," Harley exclaimed. "Fresh pork." Jason gasped and ran out of the palace and headed toward the ship he needed to warn his brother, Dick. He ran and finally found Dick.

"Jason, what's going on?" Dick asked. "Where're the rest of the men?"

"They tricked them," Jason panted. "Got them to eat some sort of enchanted spices and drops. Turned them into pigs. Said they're going to eat them."

"Wait, who?" Dick asked. Jason was still panting. "Who Jason!?"

"Two women," Jason replied still panting. "One named Harley and the other Pamela they had wands and magic and bits of gold in their blue eyes."

"Bits of gold?" Dick said quietly to himself. "Sound like they're daughters of the sun god, Apollo. That still doesn't explain the magic."

"Dick what are we going to do?" Jason asked. "We can't just let them be eaten for dinner. The thing is they'll recognize me so I can't stage a rescue.

"But I could," Dick said.

"No don't!" Jason exclaimed. "It's too dangerous with or without them knowing your name."

"I have to," Dick said. "Someone has to." Dick then walked toward the palace he was nearly there when he saw a strange light on the path. It temporality blinded him.

"Hello, Richard," the light said.

"Who are you?" Dick asked. "How do you know my name?" The light dimmed to reveal a man with a winged helmet, staff with two snakes, winged shoes, and traveling clothes.

"Because I was told to find one, King Richard," the man said. "Anyway my name is Hermes and Athena sent me to help you."

"Great, how?" Dick asked. Hermes pulled out some herbs and gave them to Dick.

"These are magical herbs that'll counter the affects of their magic potion and herbs," Hermes told Dick. "And sorry about the bright light. Dad wanted me stop approaching 'like a mortal. And embrace my godliness.' Whatever that's suppose to mean." Dick chuckled a little.

"It's fine," Dick said. "Thank you, Hermes."

"Anything," Hermes said. "But really you should be thanking Athena she's the one who told me to come." Hermes then disappeared and Dick continued on his journey up the pathway. He knocked on the door and instantly Harley opened the door.

"Hello, stranger," Harley said. "I'm Harleen Quinzel. But call me Harley everybody does."

"Ok, Harley," Dick began. He was unsure of were to go from here.

"Harley, who's at the door?" Pamela said from behind her.

"Some guy named…" Harley began. She snapped her fingers to try to remember if she had heard his name.

"Richard," Dick told her.

"O, yeah," Harley said. "Richard. Hey can I call you, Dicky?"

"No," Dick said.

"Alright, Dicky it is," Pamela said. "Now why don't you come in and join us for a meal?"

"Okay," Dick replied. He came inside and followed the girls to the dinning room. He sat down next to Pamela and the girls sat on the two ends of the table. Pamela picked up the spice bottle and cordial glass bottle.

"Would you like some special spices and special drops?" Pamela asked.

"Yes," Dick said. Pamela and Harley the spices and drops on his food and drink. They finished their meals and Harley and Pamela pulled out their wands.

Dick quickly ate the special seaweed plant before the girls touched him with their wands. They touched his head with their wands and surprisingly nothing happened.

"What?" Harley and Pamela asked. "Weren't you supposed to turn into a pig or something?"

"How…" Pamela began. Dick then pulled out his swords and held them at the women's throats and the startle caused them to drop their wands.

"Now where are the men you were planning on eating?" Dick asked them.

"I…" Pamela began. He pointed the sword slightly into her throat.

"Talk! Now," Dick demanded.

"Alright, alright, alright," Harley exclaimed. "They're chained in the back courtyard. Please, don't kill me!"

"Can you reverse the spell you put on them?" Dick asked.

"Well we could but…" Harley began.

"Do it," Dick demanded.

"What?!" the women exclaimed.

"Now!" Dick commanded.

"Alright!" Pamela exclaimed. "But we need to have our wands and be able to touch them."

"Fine," Dick hissed as he lowered his sword. "But no funny business or you'll be dead in a matter of minutes. Got it?!"

"Yes, sir," Harley said quietly. They picked up their wands and they went to the courtyard with Dick behind them with his swords pointed at them.

The courtyard was a big open space with marble tiles on the ground. There were some pigs chained by their neck and small legs to a marble column. There were two pigs at five columns and they all were bright pink.

"Reverse the spell, NOW," Dick told them. Harley and Pamela split up and they touched the pigs with their wands and were instantly turned into men once again. They were dazed, dizzy, and seeing stars.

"Release them from their chains," Dick told them.

"But…" Pamela began.

"NOW," Dick commanded. Pamela and Harley then took out a key and unlocked the chains around their necks and their legs. They placed the keys and wands into their pockets and stood before him again.

"Happy?" Pamela sneered.

"Yes," Dick replied. He put the swords back into their sheaths and helped his men back on to their feet.

"What happened?" one of the men asked.

"My head is killing me," another said.

"I had the strangest dream," a different man said. "It was about pigs and wands and…"

"Let's let 'dreams' be dreams," Dick told them.

"Good idea," said another. He then turned to Pamela and Harley.

"Now if you two would be so kind to let us out and go our separate ways," Dick said.

"I'd rather not," Pamela said as she and Harley walked up the step into the palace. "Now Harley let's show them what we can really do."

"Of course Red," Harley replied. They took out their wands and twirled them in a circle. As they did so a dark black, purple, and blue cloud appeared above them and then pointed their wands toward the men and the cloud moved toward them. It had lightning flashing, thunder rolling, and winds blowing.

"Now," Pamela said. "Let's begin." They both then shouted. "I call upon the power of Apollo, our father, and the power given from us by Hecate, the goddess of magic, that you men shall forever be…Uh." They were knocked out and fell to the ground. The cloud then disappeared and a man came out of the shadows that had a clay water jar in his hand. The man was…

"Jason!" Dick exclaimed. He ran up to him and gave him a hug causing him to drop the water jug.

"Um, you're hugging me," Jason said.

"O, sorry," Dick apologized.

"What was that for anyway?" Jason asked.

"For saving me from who knows what," Dick exclaimed. "Plus I like you."

"You'd better like me," Jason replied. "I'm your brother."

"Wait a minute," Pamela said grumbly. She looked up and saw the two brothers. "You two are brothers?"

"Well, blood wise, no we're not," Jason said. "But we are through adoption. We're adopted by the same person so through that we're brothers."

"But we're so much like brothers to each other we might as well be brothers," Dick added.

"So you're the leader of this group?" Harley asked Dick.

"Yes, yes I am," Dick replied. Harley turned to look at Pamela.

"How did we miss that?" Harley asked. Right afterwards she pasted out. Dick turned to Jason.

"How hard did you hit her?" Dick asked.

"Not that hard but it is a heavy water jar," Jason replied. Jason then looked at Pamela and bent down to face her. "So do you know anything about what lies beyond this island?"

"I might know some info," Pamela replied. "But I won't tell unless I get a little kiss from your brother."

"Tempting," Dick said sarcastically. "But no."

"Well," Pamela began. "No kiss no info." Jason then took out his sword and placed the blade next to her neck.

"So how about that info now?" Jason asked.

"Alright," Pamela said. "Gees, what is with you guys and swords? Well beyond this island there is the Siren's island. When you are getting ready to past by have the crew plug their ears with wool so they can't hear them singing. If you want to hear them sing and become a little wiser than bound yourself to the mask and disarm yourself before hand so you don't drown yourself. Then there is a strait were you have to pick between the man-devouring monster Scylla and a giant worldpool, Charybdis. Afterwards there is an island where the sheep sacred to Apollo graze. And then you shall be home after all that. And that's all I know about the sea outside this island."

"Thanks for that," Jason replied.

"Now let's go," Dick said. He and the men left the courtyard and headed for the ship leaving Jason alone with the two women. Jason moved his sword closer to Pamela.

"Next time we meet and you try to kill my brother it will be your last day," Jason told her. "Got it?!"

"Yes," Pamela said.

"Good," Jason put his sword back into his sheath and left for the ship and walked onboard and met up with Dick.

"Hey Jason," Dick said. "Why'd you come after me? Not saying I'm not grateful and I really am thankful for you rescuing me from them but why did you come after me?"

"Well," Jason began. "When you left I went back to the ship and helped everyone fix things up. After everything was fixed up we waited for you to come back but you didn't for a long time. Some of the crew was getting restless so I decided to go and find out what had happened to you and I found you and that's it end of story."

"You could've brought another small group with you but you decided to go alone," Dick said. "Why?"

"Well," Jason started. "I guess I wasn't thinking really."

"That's rare," Dick replied.

"I guess I was just worried," Jason told him. "I didn't want to lose another family member."

"Thanks," Dick said.

"You're welcome," Jason replied.

"Hoist the main sail!" a man shouted. The ship then began to move and they headed closer to their home.


	6. Chapter 6 Sailing Part I

**The Odysseus**

Chapter 6: Sailing Part I

They sailed on past Pamela and Harley's island. They sailed on toward home and were about to pass an island. A man told them they were about to pass an island.

"Shall we land there sir?" the man from the crow's nest asked.

"No," Dick said. "We'll sail past it. We've got enough supplies to last for a few more weeks there's no need to stop by."

"Do you think Pamela was telling the truth about the Sirens?" Jason asked.

"I don't know but I won't hurt to heed her warning," Dick said. "Jason, get everybody cotton earplugs. And get me some rope." He handed Jason his sword that was in its sheath. "We're gonna need it."

"Everyone get down here!" Jason yelled to the crew. "Everyone put cotton in your eyes and get me some rope!" Everyone started getting cotton in their eyes and one went to get rope from the crow's nest. Jason turned to Dick. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," Dick replied.

"I've got the rope!" one of the men said.

"Throw it down!" Jason yelled to him. He threw it down and Jason caught it. "Here."

"Thanks," Dick said. "But I can't tie myself to the mask."

"Good point," Jason replied. Jason and Dick then went to the mask. Jason then tied Dick to the mask tightly. He took Dick's dagger and put it on his belt.

"See you after we pass?" Jason asked.

"Hopeful," Dick replied.

"Jason come on!" one of the men said.

"Please, don't die, okay?" Jason asked. "I don't want to lose another brother."

"Don't worry you won't have to," Dick replied.

"Jason! Get down here!" a man yelled.

"Jason, go I'll be alright," Dick told him. Jason went down below, put cotton in his ears and closed the hatch to the door. He was with the crew and everyone was down there except for Dick and the ship's navigator and steerer.

Dick was tied to the mask and had no ear protection from the song of the Siren. He heard their beautiful singing as they sailed into the mist and screamed and yelled for them to untie him but the couldn't hear or understand his demand. He saw a strange sight. He saw his parents, his birth parents, Bruce, his adopted father, Tim, his adopted younger brother who was at home with Bruce because he was too young to fight, Jason, Alfred, Bruce's butler/father, Starfire, his wife, Victor, his swinehead, Raven, his mother's friend, and his son, Garfield. They were in a strange place where everything was beautiful, bright and lovely there was no darkness or shadow there was only light.

They soon sailed past the range of their song and Dick stopped screaming and calmed down. He was left panting, confused and tired. The navigator then took out his cotton ball earplugs and threw his sword at a spot where the rope was but Dick wasn't. Dick then got the ropes off himself.

He opened the hatch where the rest of the crew was and motioned for them to come out. They came out and took out their cotton earplugs. Jason went up to Dick and hugged him. He then noticed that something was upsetting him.

"What's wrong, Dick?" Jason asked.

"O, uh, nothing," Dick replied.

"You never were a good liar," Jason told him. "What's wrong?"

"I saw my family," Dick said. "I saw you, Gar, Star, Vic, Raven, Bruce, Alfred, Tim, and my parents. We were all together in some sourt of paradise wher there was no darkness not even a shadow. It was strange and suprising none the less. Why would I see that?"

"I don't know, Dick," Jason replied. "But I do know that you're alive and in my book that's a good thing."

"I guess so," Dick replied.

"Hey, Jason could you come here?!" one of the men yelled. "We need your help getting this sail up!"

"Coming!" he yelled to them. He then turned to Dick. "Got to go. Have to help these jerks fix the sail. Again."

"Jason!" they yelled.

"I'm coming!" Jason yelled back. "Sheesh." He then walked to them and helped them get the sail situation under control. Dick chuckled to himself at the sight of Jason ordering the men about the millions of things they were doing wrong. Dick then saw the sun peeling through the fog as the ship began to head into the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7 Sailing Part II

**The Odyssey**

Chapter 7: Sailing Part II

They soon came to the strait that Pamela had told them about. Now there were two ways to go. From what Pamela had told him the choices were man-eating monster or big giant ship-devouring worldpool.

"Which side Dick?" the navigator asked.

"I don't know," Dick replied. He turned to Jason who was next to him. "What do you think? Scylla or Charybdis?"

"Who are…," Jason began. "O, you mean the monster or the worldpool. Right?"

"Yep," Dick replied.

"Well, we have no chance with the worldpool," Jason told him. "And the Scylla will eat us and there's a one in a million percent chance of us getting out. So I don't know."

"Dick which side do I steer on?" the navigator.

"The middle," Dick told him. "But if you have to sway to any side make it to the left."

"Alright," the navigator replied.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Trying to save us from both," Dick said. "We can't escape Charybdis but we at least with the Scylla we have a chance."

"A VERY small chance," Jason reminded him.

"It's at least a chance," Dick replied.

They sailed on and on and stayed in the middle for the most part and shifting to the left occasionally only to go right back to the middle again. They went on in fear and suspense wandering when the Scylla would jump out. The sea was calm with some cold wind occasionally and some fog. They were nearly out of the strait when they heard a loud thud from one of the left side rocks.

"What's that?" one of the men asked in a terrified voice.

"The Scylla," Dick told him quietly. "Row!" The men down below rowed faster but they couldn't row fast enough. The Scylla snacked one of the men with one of its eight heads and ate him. "Get below deck!" Everyone scrammed for the hatch to below deck. They raced there with several occasionally getting eaten by the Scylla. Dick and Jason helped get the rest of the men get under the deck. They nearly had everyone and Jason and Dick were ready to go under when Dick saw another one of the men in a crow's nest frozen in fear.

"Dick! Let's go!" Jason yelled.

"Get everybody else under!" Dick yelled as he started to run for the man. "There's something I've got to do!"

"But…," Jason began.

"Do it now!" Dick ordered.

He then ran for the crow's nest and used his acrobatic abilities to bounce off of other masks to get up there quicker. He reached the crow's nest and went over to the man inside it.

"Jason! Get in!" a man yelled.

"No," Jason told him. "Not until Dick's inside!"

"Forget him," another man yelled. "You need to close the hatch before the monster…"

"No!" Jason roared. "We're not closing it until Dick is inside. Understand!?"

"Yes, sir," the two men replied timidly. Jason looked and saw his brother with the other man in the crow's nest.

"Dick, hurry!" Jason yelled.

Dick had the man clinging to him as if he was giving him a piggy back and in his hands was a lose rose. Dick clung to the rope and jumped off with it in hand. He swung down and landed with a thud. The two men ran toward the hatch and the rescued man made it first and Jason helped him get below. Finally Dick reached the hatch, went under, and Jason closed the hack behind him. Dick and the rescued man panted.

"What were you thinking?!" one of the crew members asked.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked. Another crew member hummed a melody of a song. Dick turned to look at the man. "Not the song. And please no Justin Bieber he gives teenage art a bad name."

"Sorry," the man muttered.

"What I mean is how could you risk your life like that?!" previous crew member asked. "What are we suppose to do without our leader?"

"And to save some lookout boy!" another yelled. "He can be replaced and…"

"Stop!" Dick yelled. There was a long period of silence.

"Hey, sir," the rescued man said quietly.

"Yes," Dick answered.

"Thanks for saving me," the lookout said.

"You're welcome," Dick replied. The ship drifted on and finally light came in through a crack in the hatch. Dick opened the hatch and felt the warm sun fall onto him. He turned around and saw the strait behind him. He got out and helped Jason and the rest of the crew get out from underneath. Dick could feel the warm breeze blow through his hair and it felt amazing.

"Alright, get back to work," one of the men yelled. Dick smiled as he saw the sunrise from the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8 Island Adventures Part V

**The Odyssey**

Chapter 8: Island Adventures Part V

They went on sailing and eventually saw another island.

"Shall we land sir?" the navigator asked.

"Should we?" Jason asked. "From what Pamela said Apollo's cattle live here and last time I checked Apollo wasn't exactly happy with you. And you being on the same island with his cattle isn't really gonna help you guys relationship."

"You're right," Dick admitted. "But we need to restock and besides we'll be fine as long as we don't eat them."

"I guess," Jason replied. "But still it's too great a temptation. YOU may have great self-control but I don't think the CREW has it."

"Well we're nearly out of supplies and we can't wait till we get home," Dick told him.

"I know but…" Jason began.

"Sir, are we going to dock or not?" the navigator asked. Jason and Dick looked at each other. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"You're the boss," Jason told him. "And my older brother. So where you go I go." Dick sighed.

"Alright," he said to Jason he turned to the navigator. "Yes! We're going to dock! Get a ground crew ready!"

"You heard the man!" the navigator yelled. "Get the ground crew ready!" They got the ship in the dock safe and sound and without too many problems. Dick took the ground crew while Jason organized the fixer-upper crew and the food and water gathers. Dick and the ground crew went to explore the island and they found some good, fat, yummy looking cattle. Several of the men licked their chops.

"Mmmm," one of the men said. He turned around in desperation as he looked for something. "Where's my bow?"

"On your back," another man answered.

"O," the man said. He reached on his back and took off his bow. He then pulled back an arrow and aimed it for one of the cows. Dick noticed this and pulled the man's bow down. The shot spooked the cattle and they ran away.

"Aw, Dick, you scared the food away," the man wined. "Now we're gonna have to go and hunt for them."

"No we're not," Dick told them.

"But…" another began. Dick raised up his hand for silence.

"That cattle belongs to Apollo," Dick told them. "And…"

"Apollo and us aren't exactly on good terms?" one of the men suggested.

"Exactly," Dick replied.

"So we're…" another man began.

"To leave them alone," Dick finished. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir," the men mumbled.

"Good," Dick said. "Now let's go." They continued to search the island look around for inhibitors but found none. After a few hours of searching Dick headed to the ship to see how they were doing with his brother.

"He's gone," one of the men said.

"You know what that means?" another said.

"Lunchtime," another man said. The men found the cattle easily and shot and killed a few of them. They then roasted the meat into nine juicy pieces.

"Alright," one man said. "Let's eat up." They reached for a piece when the strangest thing happened. The skin of the dead cattle got up and switched its tail, tossed its horns, and galloped down the shore. The meat also lowed itself. The men ran down to the ship in terror.

"So, we're also most ready to sail?" Dick asked.

"Pretty much," Jason replied. "Some of the food gathers found some fruit and some fresh water."

"Great!" Dick replied. "Now I'd better get back to my crew. They're probably bored out of their minds right now."

"Probably," Jason said. "But who knows?"

"Well, I'll see you after I find the…" Dick began. Just then the men ran onto the shore panting.

"Crew?" Jason finished.

"Nice to see you guys but what are you doing h…" Dick began.

"Quick there's no time!" one man panted yelled.

"What?" Dick asked.

"No time for what?!" Jason exclaimed.

"We need to get out," another man said.

"Now," said one man.

"Why, are you in a hurry to get home or something?" Jason asked.

"Look, I'm in a hurry to get home but the rest of the fixer-upper crew aren't done with the ship," Dick told them. "Plus I'm in no hurry to get back onto the sea again."

"But we need to leave," one of the men said.

"But for what purpose?" Dick asked.

"Did you eat the cattle of Apollo?" Jason asked.

"Well, um, um, maybe," another man said. Dick turned to Jason.

"Let's go," Dick said.

"Agreed," Jason replied. They both went onto the ship.

"Everyone get ready to set sail!" Dick yelled.

"But Dick we're not ready to…" Jason said.

"I know but we don't have time to get ready," Dick replied.

"We could just sacrifice some meat to him and appease his wrath. We can't just sail out with him still angry at us he'll…" Jason tried to reason with Dick.

"But he could kill us if we stay here any longer," Dick told his brother.

"But Dick," Jason began.

"Host the sail!" Dick yelled.

"Dick…" Jason sighed.

"Everyone get onboard!" Dick yelled. All of the men ran onto the ship and got the ship's sails up ready for sailing.

"We're ready to sail, Dick," the navigator told Dick.

"Is everyone onboard?" Dick asked.

"Yes," the navigator said.

"Then let's sail out," Dick told him. The ship undocked and they began to sail back into the sea.

"Dick, I don't fell good about this," Jason told Dick. They got a little ways out when a storm greeted them.

"Hold her stead!" Dick yelled.

"We can't take anymore!" the navigator yelled back. The ship tossed and turned and eventually broke in two. Dick and Jason were separated by it.

"Jason!" Dick yelled.

"Dick!" Jason yelled back. They went into sea and several were drowned. Dick clung to a piece of the ship with all his might. _Jason was right. I should have waited until we had appeased Apollo's wrath._ Dick then saw Jason fall into the sea a few feet away. _Jason!_ Was his last thought before he fell out of consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9 Dick's Problem

**The Odyssey**

Chapter 9: Dick's Problem

Dick awoke on an island still clinging to a piece of wreckage. He looked up and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed and tan-skinned girl. She was wearing a long, white strapless dress with white heels to match. He got up and brushed the seaweed off of his clothes. He then looked at the girl.

"Hi!" the girl exclaimed with a high pitch voice. "Welcome to my island! My name is Kitten! What's yours!?"

"Um, Dick," he said.

"Well, hi, Dicky-Poo!" Kitten replied.

"Um, just Dick, please," Dick responded.

"Come on Dicky-Poo. We've got a lot to see and little time," Kitten exclaimed. He grabbed his arm and dragged him around her island. She showed him the sights of the island and was acting like a teenager with a serious crush or maybe she was. Anyways Dick was getting annoyed and tired of her annoying voice and her calling him Dicky-Poo. He wanted, no, correction NEEDED to get home but how? He was dragged around the island till the sun went down LITTERALLY. At dusk Kitten dragged him to a small one story house. It was about nine feet high, 225 feet wide, and half a mile long.

"Since you don't have anywhere else to go you'll have to stay at my house!" Kitten squeaked.

"Yeah," Dick said sarcastically.

"Now I'll make dinner!" Kitten exclaimed. She then went into the kitchen area.

The house inside and out was organized but bright pink. The wallpaper was pink with pink flowers on them and there was pink furniture basically EVERTHING was pink. He sat down on an armchair and sighed. He was tired, exhausted, and his ears were ready screaming out of pain as was his brain. He was tired especially of Kitten and her obnoxious voice. He lay down and rested and fell into the world of sleep.

"WAKE-UP DICKY-POO!" Kitten yelled.

"Yah!" Dick screamed. He slipped out of the armchair and landed on the floor.

"Dinner's ready!" Kitten exclaimed. Dick got up and made his way into the kitchen. It was decorated with pink countertops, ceiling, table, chairs etc. It was a neatly organized kitchen and it looked spotless. They sat down at the table which was set for two. They had green salad, fruit salad, grape juice and more fruit and vegetable products. It was a very quiet dinner time and Dick ate his food slowly and the whole time he was looking at his plate. Kitten was looking at him with wishful and dreamy eyes. They finished dinner and washed and dry the dishes.

"Hey, it's getting late," Kitten said quietly. "You should get some sleep."

"You're right," Dick yawned. "I'm pretty tired."

"Well there's one bedroom, my bedroom, so how we share?" Kitten recommended.

"No," Dick exclaimed. "I'll sleep on the couch in the living room."

"O, okay," Kitten said with bits of disappointment. "Goodnight." She then headed toward her bedroom and went to bed.

Dick snagged a blanket from one of the armchairs and went onto the couch. He lay awake and thought about what had happened. _Am I stuck here? Is Jason gone…? No. He has to be alive. He can't be dead. But that storm there's no guaranty that he died. But there's no guaranty he survived either. Jason._ He shed a tear as he fell into a nightmare filled dream about his died brother and died parents saying those haunting words, _Why didn't you save me?_.

He awoke at the first ray of dawn. He removed the blanket and went to the shore of the island. He stood on the beach of the island north of the house. He stood and felt the breeze of the morning wind through his hair and onto his face. It felt as if he was being renewed and it made him be happy to be alive. He stood there and watched the sun rise and thought to himself, _New day, new chance, new hope_.

"Hi! Morning Dicky-Poo!" Kitten exclaimed as she walked up behind him. He sighed his moment was over. "Time for breakfast!" He turned around and walked back toward the house with Kitten who placed her arm onto his shoulder. They walked into the kitchen and had their breakfast of fruit and juice.

"Who's Jason?" Kitten asked.

"Huh," Dick asked.

"Who's Jason?" Kitten repeated. "You muttered something about him in your sleep."

"He's my brother," Dick told her.

"You were dreaming about your brother?" Kitten asked.

"Yeah," Dick replied without looking up.

"What happened to him?" Kitten asked.

"Not your concern," Dick told her.

"Were you in love with him?" Kitten asked annoyed.

"Yes, he was my brother of course I loved him," Dick snapped. "But not the way you're thinking."

"Are you in love with someone?" Kitten asked.

"Not your stinken business," Dick replied. He cleaned his dishes and headed out. Once he reached the beach he hit a tree so much it made his knuckles bleed. He was tired, alone, angry, and hurting. He had lost his parents and now he had lost his brother and was stuck on some island with an annoying teenage girl. He fell to his knees and cried for he truly was lost.

He stayed there for seven long years. Everyday he became more annoyed and longed more for home and his family. Kitten grew to love him more and even promised him immortality if he would stay with her and be her husband. He denied her at every turn and longed even more for his wife and to be at home again. In the spare time he was given he explored the island. He didn't get much because Kitten wouldn't let him out of her sight saying they had to clean this, wash that, move this, dump that so he was kept busy and was practically at the girl's mercy.

Finally he found in the woods and among the trees there was a bronze axe. He was overjoyed at this finding and with it he secretly began to work on a raft. As you can guess it wasn't too long before Kitten knew something was going on. One, Dick was a little less grouchy, two, there were two stumps in the forest, and three, well, there was no three but you get the idea. One day she found him tying something together with a vine.

"What are you doing, Dicky-Poo?!" Kitten asked him. He turned to see her and quickly covered the axe with some leaves, finished his knot, and moved his creation into the shadows.

"O, um, nothing," Dick told her.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me!" Kitten wined. She noticed the axe covered with leaves. "It looks like you've been working on some sort of means of escape from my island." She then noticed the thing he had been working on. "Have you been building a raft?!" Dick sighed.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?" Kitten asked. "Why do you wish to leave?! You live here with me be my husband and…"

"I can't," Dick told her.

"Why not!?" Kitten exclaimed.

"Because I already have a wife," Dick exclaimed. Kitten gasped. "And a son and a family and a life. I need to go home to where I belong."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Kitten exclaimed.

"I figured you'd be mad," Dick replied. "Plus it wouldn't have mattered since you what me to be stuck here and I know you would want me to stay." Dick sighed. "The raft's done, Kitten. It's time for me to go. Good-bye." He picked up his project and dragged it to the shore of the island. He quickly boarded it and began to paddle out. Kitten ran after him.

"Dicky-Poo, wait!" Kitten exclaimed. "Don't leave me! Please!"

"I'm sorry," Dick said. He really meant it. Even after all those seven years stuck with her he couldn't help but pity her. He knew that once he was gone she would be alone. "But I have to go. Good-bye."

"No, Dicky!" Kitten exclaimed. He tide soon pulled him out of the island's view and he continued his journey home.

Soon enough there was a great storm and it shock the raft. It spinned and then broke in two. Dick clung with all of his might to the piece he had. He then once again fell into the world of unconsciousness as he drifted ashore another island.

It was dawn and some of the girls were getting ready for their morning swim. The leading girl was Nausicaa was the princess of the island. She had brought some of her friends to the shore for their daily swim and to look for shell and other things but what they found that day was something entirely different. They were about to go in when one of the girls noticed something.

"Hey, Nausicaa, look," one of the girls said. She pointed toward a black thing covering a bunch of wood. "There's something there!" Another one of the girls squinted.

"Probably a bunch of driftwood with seaweed," another girl said.

"No, I'm telling you something's there," the girl said. "And no I'm not talking about the song." Nausicaa moved toward the thing that was being argued about as the rest of the girls argued.

"It's just seaweed and driftwood," another one of the girl said.

"But seaweed isn't black," said one other girl. They then turned to see Nausicaa moving toward it.

"Nausicaa, what are you doing?" one of the girls asked. She bent down and placed her hand onto the black stuff that was on the wood.

"Get away, Nausicaa!" another girl exclaimed. She ignored them as she turned the black thing over and realized it wasn't a thing it was a man.

"Girls! Get over here now!" Nausicaa exclaimed. They ran over to her.

"What is it, Nausicaa?" one of the girls asked. They looked at was on the driftwood and realized that it was a man in black that they had been talking about.

"Who is he?" one asked.

"What's he doing here?" asked another.

"I don't know but we need to get him to my father," Nausicaa told them. "Now." She lifted him by his armpits and picked-up his upper body. "Could you guys give me a hand?"

"O, um, sure," one girl said. They split. A few girls picked him up by the legs and few others helped Nausicaa with keeping his head up. The last girl was their navigator so they wouldn't step into something or fall into something they shouldn't. After a lot of work they got to the castle and got him to a bed in a spare bedroom.

Dick woke up and sat up. He realized he wasn't on Kitten's island but he wasn't home either. He was on a bed in a nearly empty bedroom. The only decoration on the baize wall was a strange flag that had some sort of crest on it. The door opened and a young brown haired girl came inside. She looked about thirteen or fourteen and had emerald green eyes and nice tan skin.

"Who are you?" Dick asked the girl. "Where am I?"

"My name is Nausicaa," the girl told him. "And you are in a bedroom in my father's palace. Me and my friends found you on the shore and we took you here so you could get some sleep." There was some silence. "Who are you?"

"I'm Richard Grayson I've been trying for the last several years to get back home," he told her. "I just escaped one island only to land onto another that isn't home. No offense."

"None taken," Nausicaa said. "How about you stay here for a little while and…"

"No," Dick told her flatly.

"No?" Nausicaa replied.

"I'm sorry if I was rude but I really want to get home," Dick told her. "I've been away for over 15 years and want to get home to my wife and son. Is there a chance there's a ship going west?"

"Yes, there is," Nausicaa told him. "A ship will be heading there in about a few days. You can go on the ship when it's ready to go."

"Thank you," Dick replied. The next few days were more pleasant than any day on Kitten's island but Dick still longed for home and nothing seemed to convince him otherwise to stay.

The ship arrived and Dick was finally on his journey home again on an actual ship. He loved the feel of a ship again the hardboards against his feet, smell of salt and sweat, and the wind in his hair. A few days later they arrived at his home island. The men on the ship did what they had set out to do. They traded and brought and were about to leave with a sleeping Dick. Before they left, luckily, one of the rowers noticed him.

"Hey, guys! That Dick guy is still here!" he said. They went over and saw Dick sleeping like a baby.

"Should we wake him?" one of the men asked.

"No, let's take him ashore and leave him there," another man said. "He can find his home from there."

"Ok," another agreed.

"Wouldn't it be better if we woke him up and…" one of the men asked.

"What?! And ruin his nap?" another man said. "No, let's just let him sleep on shore." They then took him off the ship and left him on the dock and took off. Dick woke up a few minutes later and was confused. _Where am I? Where did those guys drop me off?_ He stood up and walked onto the island.

"Where am I now?" Dick asked himself.

"Home," a strong female voice said gently. Dick turned to see a bright light. The light then dimmed and he recognized the woman.

"Athena," Dick said quickly. He bowed to a knee.

"Rise," Athena said. Dick obeyed. "You are home."

"Really?" Dick asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Athena asked a little annoyed.

"No," Dick replied.

"Now your trouble isn't over yet," Athena told him. "For these last ten years men from this island have been defiling your house and have tried to take your wife as their own. They have mocked your son and I think they've done enough of that don't you agree?"

"Yes," Dick said in an aggravated tone. Athena waved her hand and Dick looked down at his clothes and they were rags. "What did you do?"

"It's is merely a disguise," Athena told him. "It's so the suitors wouldn't know it's you. And it should keep you from being killed straight off."

"Thank you, Athena," Dick replied. Athena smiled, waved her hand, disappeared. Dick turned around and walked all the way to his palace. He at last was at the front door. "Here we go." He opened the front gate and walked inside.


	10. Chapter 10 Home

**The Odyssey**

Chapter 10: Home

Dick the old beggar walked into his front yard and realized a lot had changed in such a long period of time. The garden and flowerbeds were full of done cigarettes and garbage. There were faint liquid stains on the windows and on the ground there was dead grass and patches of dirt. He saw his swine head with the pigs which were in their pen downward diagonal to the left of the palace. He went down to see him and walked over to see him. He was watching the pigs eat their food he looked up and saw Dick.

"Hi, stranger," the swine head said. He had black hair, dark skin and blue eyes.

"Hello, sir," Dick said. There was some silence. "What has happened to this palace? I left this place merely twenty years and it was full of life and now it's so…"

"Filthy," the swine head finished. "Yeah, it's been this way ever since my friend and master of this house, Richard Grayson, left for the Great War. There has been no word of him and so every good looking guy is lining up to try to sway his wife, Starfire, into marrying them."

"Is there any word of your friend Richard, good sir?" Dick asked.

"Nope," the swine head said. "Hey the name's Victor Stone. So please don't call me sir."

"Ok, sir," Dick said. Victor glared at him. "Is their son still around?"

"You mean Gar?" Victor replied. "He's practicing his aim in the archery range."

"Thank you for that," Dick said. "And for this chat." He walked away from Victor and was about out of Victor's sight when he turned around and called back to him in his real voice. "Later Vic!" He then walked out of his view and headed for the archery range.

"That voice," Victor wondered aloud. "Dick?"

Sure enough Garfield Grayson was in the archery range. He was a brown hair young man. He had bright blue eyes and tan skin. He was shooting his fifth arrow and he missed the middle by a little bit.

"You need to focus," Dick told him. He walked over to his son. "Raise it up, close your left eye, aim, then release." He guided Garfield's hands and arm. Garfield then got it right in the center.

"Wow, thanks, sir," Garfield replied. Dick smiled. The beggar's disguise was then temporally dropped for his son. Garfield dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry. I thought you were a mortal but you're a…"

"No, I'm not," Dick interrupted. "I'm pure mortal last time I checked. The disguise was given to me by Athena. Do you know who I am?" Garfield shook his head. "I'm your father, Richard Grayson." Garfield launched himself into his father's arms and they shared a hug. Soon enough it was broken.

"Now there's no time to explain how I got there and what took me so long," Dick said. "We need to plan our revenge on the men who have insulted our house."

That night Garfield gave his father a bedroom and some basic necessities. The next morning Athena put the beggar disguise back onto Dick. He went to breakfast along with the several other suitors. He noticed that his enemy Red X was among them. After breakfast Starfire came into the room.

"Alright everyone, I have a challenge for you all!" Starfire shouted. "Whoever succeeds in doing so will become my new husband!" She held up a small black piece of metal in the shape of a bat. "This was a gift given to my husband from his father. Dick could throw it while performing a triple aerial summersault and land a perfect bullseye and I will not marry a lesser man! Follow me to the archery range!" All the suitors followed her outside as well as Garfield and Dick in his beggar's disguise. They went out to the archery range and the suitors formed a line. Starfire then gave the bat boomerang to the first man in line, Red X.

"This should be easy," he said to himself. He tried to do the triple aerial summersault while throwing it and he made it hit it but it wasn't a bullseye.

"Next!" Starfire said. Red X passed the batarang to the person behind him. That person failed as well. They soon enough went all and none seceded. Dick then stepped out.

"Excuse me," Dick said. "I'm an old man and don't want such a young, beautiful woman as yourself to be my wife for I am too old. But I am good in the wrist and would like to try."

"Go away old man!" Red X said. "You have no place here!"

"X, it's my boomerang," Starfire said. "And I say…"

"No, mom, it's mine," Garfield interrupted. "It was my father's and so now it is mine. I say we give the old man a chance. Mother go to your chamber I'll over see the rest of the contest." Starfire was a little surprised to see Gar take charge but she was a little tired of the suitors.

"Alright Gar," Starfire sighed. "See you later." Starfire left and went for the house.

"Now give me the batarang," Garfield commanded. The last suitor gave it to him and Gar gave it to the old man. Dick picked it up and threw it while doing the summersault and landed a perfect bullseye. The suitors were shocked and surprised at the old man's agility. He then pulled the batarang out of the target.

"Did you not think that I would return!?" Dick asked the suitor. Athena then removed the beggar disguise from Dick. "I will always return to those I love! I am Richard Grayson!" He threw the batarang at Red X and it hit him in the heart. "How dare you men do this to my wife?! Bug her and try to force her to be your wife?! She's not yours to take! Now leave before I forget that I'm not a murderer!" The men backed away and ran away leaving the ground. Dick then walked back up to the palace with his son and went to see everyone at the palace. Victor saw him and gave his friend a hug. He went around hugging old friends and servants. "Raven could you bring Starfire down?"

"Sure," Raven replied. She ran into Starfire's chamber and saw her friend on her bed. "Starfire, your husband has returned!"

"What?" Starfire said. "You must be dreaming Raven."

"Starfire why would I lie to you?" Raven asked. "Why would I tell you that the suitors are gone and that your husband has returned unless I meant it?" Starfire pondered this for sometime. "Come down and see for yourself that your husband and my friend have returned." Starfire sighed.

"Alright, Raven I'll come and see," Starfire said. She and Raven walked downstairs and in the living room she saw someone that looked so much like her husband sitting on a foot cushion across from her son, who was on an armchair. _No it can't be? Dick? My Dick? But what if it's not what if..._ He was talking to his son and laughing about several of his adventures before he saw that Starfire was in the room. He turned to her and stood up and came up to her.

"Hey, Star," he said. Starfire turned to look and saw one of the maids. She knew what to do.

"Maid, bring out our marriage bed to the living room so that we may…"

"No, need," he told the maid. "It won't be and can't be done. For it is made for a living tree as a sign of our lively love. And none knew but you and me." Starfire flung herself into his arms.

"Dick," Starfire knew it was him. She removed her head from his chest and held his hands. "Welcome home." Just then the doorbell went off.

"Who could that be?" Dick asked. Starfire went to the door and opened it to reveal Bruce and Tim.

"Hi, Starfire," Bruce said. "We brought you the stuff you requested."

"Thank you," Starfire replied. She gave a genuine smile as an idea came into her head. "How about you come in and join me and Gar for a little meal?"

"I don't know," Bruce told her. "We didn't…"

"Yes, we'll come and have a little meal," Tim interrupted. "I came here to see Starfire and my nephew and I want to see him." Bruce sighed.

"Mom who's at the door?" Garfield called from inside.

"Just Bruce and Tim, Gar," Starfire told him.

"Alright, but only for a few minutes," Bruce told her. They came inside and made their way to the kitchen. "Am I going deaf?"

"No, why?" Starfire asked.

"I don't hear any of the suitors," Bruce told her.

"Well, they've gone," Starfire replied.

"Why?" Tim asked. They were nearing the living room for the kitchen was near it. "Last time I checked they all wanted to marry you and you had to pick one or they'd…" They had reached the living room. Bruce and Tim's faces held pure shock. They saw Dick, alive, well, and not dead.

"Dick?" Bruce asked as he moved toward the man.

"Yes, Dad," Dick told him. Bruce forgot his pride dropped the items he had been holding and gave Dick a big hug. Dick was surprised but returned it. They held each other for a while until it broke.

"Welcome back, my son," Bruce said. Tim then gave Dick a hug.

"Brother," Tim breathed. Dick gave his brother a big hug. They broke it soon enough.

"You've grown," Dick noticed.

"Well, a lot can happen in twenty years," Tim told him. Dick smiled as he realized he was home.


	11. Chapter 11 Cast List

**The Odyssey**

 **Case List**

Staring as:

Odysseus...Nightwing a.k.a Dick Grayson

Penelope….…..Starfire

Telemachus…..….Beastboy a.k.a Garfield Logan

Lotus-eaters…..themselves

Cyclops…himself

Aeolus…..himself

Eurylochus…..Jason Todd a.k.a Red Hood

Circe…...Pamela Isley a.k.a Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn

Calypso.…...…Kitten, daughter of Killer Moth, from _Teen Titans_ show

Nausicaa…..herself

Swinehead…...Cyborg a.k.a Victor Stone

Antinous…..Red X

Nurse…...Raven

Odysseus' father….Batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne


End file.
